Short and Sturdy
by Komikitty
Summary: Mary sue's are usually Human or elf or Hobbit, But, what if...one was a dwarf? Leaving Rivendell sure takes a LONG time...
1. Unexpected and unbelieveable

Disclaimer: I Don't own LotR. But I just HAD to write this. In most Mary sues, They're usually humans or elves, sometimes even Hobbits. But . . .What about being a Dwarf? Heh heh heh. JRR Tolkien would probably be spinning in his grave if he knew I was writing this. So Please don't sue the poor broke student.  
  
##################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$###############  
  
I sit in front of her computer and stare at the blank screen. I'm supposed to be typing up an English paper on plot and how change of one major point can effect a whole story. "This is STUPID!" The screen flickers in agreement. "What EXACTLY does he want from me anyway?" I rant. I bang my head on the keyboard and wince, closing my eyes. "This has got to be the most imbecilic thing I have ever done."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" I sit up with a jolt and find myself looking at the tunic of a strange person. I look into their face and am met with the most apathetic look I have seen since trying to explain Hamlet to my English class. And to make things worse, it's an elf. "Uhh . . ."  
  
"Of course you are rather unsettled. This is your first time out of Dale." I spin around, and come face to, stomach with "Gandalf?!" The kindly face smiles down on me and I blink. {I should be up to his shoulder at least.} There is a cough from behind me and I turn back to the elf "That's neither here nor there. Your rooms are these. You will be sent for when the council convenes." "Wait, What?" But he's gone before I can finish my sentence. "I expect great things from you Kibilzaram." I don't even have to turn to know that Gandalf is gone. I scrunch up my nose and attempt to recall what little I know of the middle Earth languages.  
  
{It's not Orcish. Which is pretty much a given.} I wander in to the room the rather unenthusiastic elf had pointed out. {But it sounds NOTHING at all like Elvish, and I'm pretty certain it's not a hobbit language.} I stop as I am confronted with what, to most people would be a full length mirror. But it is twice my height, and my reflection is nothing like the average height, and weight me I usually see. A short and sturdy body, with broad shoulders and muscle bulk. Jet black hair pulled back, bright twinkling green eyes, and a silky beard that is in a braid. I can FEEL that I'm still female, but you wouldn't think it to look at me. "A DWARF?!" the words are out before I can stop them and in a voice I wouldn't know as my own. It's a rich and throaty tenor, much unlike my normal rough alto. I clap a hand over my mouth and peek out the door to see if anyone had heard me. Not seeing anyone I quickly shut the door and make my way over to the bed. Which comes up to my shoulder. "Dumb Elves, couldn't put me in a room with a bed I could get into without making a fool of myself." I blink, then groan. (Goddess help me. I'm even starting to SOUND like a dwarf . . . well I mean . . .TALK like one I already sound like one.)  
  
A knock startles me out of my grumbling and I trot to the door and open it slightly. "Yes?" "The council starts soon we should be going." I blink and open the door fully. "Gimli?" he looks a bit perplexed, "Yes?" (OhmigodifIendupgoingwiththefellowshipIamseriouslygoingtoripsomebodiesthroat out) "Sorry, Just a little surprised, I would have thought you'd already be there." "I would have been but Father insisted that I help you find your way." I blink but he is already walking down the hallway. "Well excuuuuuse ME mister snooty pants." I mutter as I quickly shut the door behind me and follow after. As I walk the murky depths of my memory stir and I recall the few dwarvish words I know. (Silver pool? My name means Silver pool? Good Grief.) We emerge into the bright daylight and I do what I usually do, put my hands up and hiss, "The light! It burns!" It occurs to me as I'm standing there, that this ISN'T my world and that I am NOT human. I quickly look around praying no one saw me, but my hopes are dashed as I am greeted by the amused gaze of none other then Gloin.  
  
"Oh dear." He chuckles and claps me on the back. "It's good to see that young people have a sense of humor." I grin sheepishly. "Well I was so busy following Gimli I wasn't really prepared for the . . . illumination." He sighs and motions for me to walk with him. "You must forgive my son. He's spent so long among the men he has no inkling of how to deal with the fairer of our species." I cheer inwardly {YES! Someone who knows I'm a Girl! Well, Gimli knows and Gandalf but they're probably the only ones.} "It's alright. I understand. My mother told me that; 'Men have no concept of manners until their Wives beat it into them.' I think that rings fairly true." To my surprise this startles a hearty laugh out of the aged Dwarf. "Yes Arensala always did say that men were filthy creatures. But she married Galeran all the same."  
  
We are not the last to enter the circle of seats but we are definitely not among the first. I look at the chairs and realize, that I am a little shorter then Gimli. Ignoring the subtle stares I'm getting I put my back against my seat and hop backwards. I'm on Gloin's left, putting me next to the last member of the Mirkwood delegation who haughtily ignores me. I shrug, he's just an elf, and the only members of their species worth looking at are Elrond, Haldir and Legolas. And since I'm currently a dwarf I probably don't stand a chance. The latecomers arrive and Elrond stands, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. You will unite, or you will fall."  
  
##################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$###############  
  
AN: Since all the English majors post here I have done as suggested. I think. And I would have it book based if I hadn't lost my copy, while writing this but I assure chapter 3 onward will be book based. 


	2. Chosen and challenged!

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. If I did I'd be rich and have a better computer. If I were making money off this I'd be posting more often. So don't sue.  
  
I'm posting two chapters in a row in honor of Aemilia Rose's B-day. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY PIPPIN!!!  
  
##################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$###############  
  
". . . You will Unite or you will Fall." I tune out the rest of the speech as none of it really pertains to me, though I do look as though I'm paying attention. A technique perfected by a year of Mrs. Bell's Geometry class. Instead I let my mind wander. {Is this a dream? If I pinch myself will I wake up in front of my computer with key imprints on my forehead and an essay still due to a cranky college professor?} I flinch as a shard of Gimli's Axe whizzes by me, cutting my cheek, and lean down to help him up. {If I go with the fellowship how on Earth am I going to survive? I can't fight, and I don't know NEARLY as much stuff about this place as Emily. She'd know what to do. Of course. . . She'd probably be human.} The argument about the ring starts up and then it's really to loud for me to think anymore. I put my head in my hands, waiting for Frodo to announce that, "I will take it!" The din dies down slowly as Frodo accepts the quest, and the burden that is the ring.  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, so long as it is yours to bear." I have to stop myself from making 'awwww!' noises and giving away my gender, as Gandalf pledges his support. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." {Huzzah for the King of men!} Legolas stands, his blonde hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Usually a sight like that would leave me breathless yet for some reason I remain unfazed enough to note that his eyebrows are blonde as well, and that his face is a tad narrower and more angular then Orlando Bloom's, but the eyes are the same. "And you have my bow." I pretend to look surprised as Gimli stands proclaiming, "And MY axe!" I can FEEL the fatherly pride radiating off the elder Dwarf beside me. Boromir decides to bow to the council, and the Hobbits jump in. But Elrond doesn't follow the script. "In times of strife there must be one willing to remain calm, when all others have lost their heads. For this reason I wish for Kibilzaram to join the fellowship as chronicler and mediator."  
  
I just know that my eyes are bulging out of their sockets as Gandalf nods, "I concur, there should be one among us who will not allow anger or sentiment to cloud their judgments. Will you join us Kibilzaram?" For some reason I do not seem to be in control of my mouth, "I would not have those here feel that their views are not being considered. I would like the council to vote on my presence." Elrond doesn't seem to be surprised, and Gandalf is still smiling. I on the other hand am trying to figure out just why the hell I said that. There is muttering from the other delegates some angry sounding, others neutral. Gloin leans over, "Well said. Your father would be proud."  
  
What at most could only be ten minutes later the elf lord of Imladris holds up his hand for silence. "The Men first." "We men of Gondor, say aye." Gloin nods, "The dwarves say aye." The Elf next to me straightens up from a whispered conference, with the elf that had been sitting on Legolas's right. "The Elves of Mirkwood, say nay." I can see something flit across the Mirkwood prince's face, something very much akin to embarrassment. I pretend I did not see and listen to Elrond's next words, "Very well," Something occurs to me. "Wait!"  
  
I slide out of my chair and move to stand a few paces away from the group that have become the fellowship. "The votes of the council seem to be in my favor, but do those who would be my companions feel they can work with me?" Frodo looks a little startled as though he never expected to have a say. Gandalf's smile merely widens and I can't decipher the look Gimli's giving me, only that it's not a nasty look. "It is your choice Frodo." Aragorn pats his shoulder in a brotherly fashion. Frodo, looks me in the eye and I meet him stare for stare. Suddenly he breaks out in to a wide grin, {Must. Not. Tackle. Cuddly. Hobbit.} "Yes!" Elrond looks at me as if to say 'May I speak now?'. I'm grateful for the beard that hides my blush as I nod slightly. "Very well, You shall be known, as the Fellowship, of the Ring." {Is Pippin going to say it?} "Right!" {He is!} "Where are we going?"  
  
I wander down the hallway back to my room wondering just WHAT I am going to pack. And then I notice that I'm being followed. I know I'm being followed, because, well . . . I just do! I stop in the middle of the corridor. "Either come out and introduce yourself, or go away." There is silence for a moment, before I hear the whisper of cloth behind me, signifying that someone has come up very close behind me.  
  
"It appears that your hearing is excellent, even if you do move like an ox." I stiffen as the insult hits home. I turn around to see the elf that had been next to me at the council. "An ox may be slow, but it's determination and stamina get the job done." Again I am NOT in control of my mouth. The Elf smirks, "Hn. That's as may be but I wish to test your skills, will you spar with me?" My smile is acidly sweet, "Wooden weapons of course. I wouldn't want to injure you permanently. I will meet you here in an hour." I turn and enter my room, shutting the door before he can respond. {Kami! I don't know how to fight! What do I do?!}  
  
##################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$###############  
  
AN: Ta da! Chapter two.fixeded. 


	3. Winning and Wineing

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, sadly. Please do not flame me for mixing book and movie verse . . . When I do. This chapter was all a creation from my twisted mind. Thank ye. And enjoy!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I pace back and forth, armor, I need armor of course. But not enough to be noticeable, I don't want the elves to think me cowardly. I blink and bristle slightly, "Well what does it matter what THEY think?" that cheers me immeasurably and I slip on a light coat of chain mail. I belt it securely and admire myself in the mirror, humming "Ride of the Valkyries."  
  
There are three sharp knocks at the door and a haughty voice declares, "I am ready now, unless you have turned coward Master Dwarf." I snort, "Not likely laddie buck! I'm more than ready to pound you into the ground!" I fling open the door and grin up at him, "Just lead the way." His brown eyes flash dangerously. "I fear you are taking this challenge lightly." I can't help but laugh, I feel hyper, like it's the last day of school before Christmas break. "Not at all my friend! I am merely eager to spar with a worthy opponent." He growls and stalks down the hallway; I stifle an adrenaline-induced giggle and follow after. To my surprise he leads me to an outdoor, occupied practice range. "We shall fight here." Another elf steps forward, with wooden staves, neither cut down for my height. I glance suspiciously at my opponent and clench my teeth as his lips twitch up into a smirk.  
  
"Hold." The voice is calm and cold. "You shall fight with bare hands. Remove your mail Master Kibil." {My name sounds like Kibble, with a weird twist. I don't think I'm going to make it through this trip without laughing myself silly.} I find the source of the voice and I can feel my eyes popping out of my head. Aragorn stands there, waiting patiently. I nod and remove the chainmail shirt with little difficulty, draping it carefully over a handy rail. The Elf bows stiffly and I get the distinct feeling he was looking forward to trying to hit me with a stick.  
  
I feel like a six-year-old again, without the constraints of Ritalin. Yet my mind is crystal clear, and sharp as an axe blade. My weight won't make up for my strength, so if we grapple, he'll pin me no problem. But If I use fisticuffs . . . perhaps it will level the playing field. I let out a deep breath and put my fists up, "Alright, bring it!" The elf lunges and everything slows down, my body moves of its own violition, twisting away and bringing my fist down on his back. Then everything is normal speed again; the Elf lands cat-like and spins, catching me a glancing blow on the jaw.  
  
I spit out blood and growl; a red haze settles over my sight and I punch forward, into empty air, as he slips past my guard and knees me. If I had actually been a man, well it probably would have had me sprawling on the ground, but as a female it hurts a LOT less. I wince and snarl using his surprise to grab the shoulders of his tunic and bowl him over, placing my self firmly on his chest. The haze lifts and I smile. "I believe I've won this round?" he growls and tries to buck me off but my weight is solidly settled on his ribs, limiting his air capacity. His shallow breaths ring across the now silent practice court. "Have I won, Master Elf?"  
  
He glares daggers at me and says, "I . . . Concede, that . . . you have won." I roll off and stand offering him a hand up. He ignores it, rises, bows stiffly to me then to Aragorn and stalks off. "Jerk." I mutter, and begin brushing the leaves off my tunic. I become aware of all eyes on me, and turn slowly, to face the silent crowd. "Er . . . Hi?" they all stare at me, making me rather uncomfortable. Then as if on some unspoken command they all disperse, like the multiple "Smiths" from Matrix Reloaded. A hand lands on my shoulder and I try not to jump, and manage only to twitch, a little.  
  
"You fought well." I relax as Aragorn's voice drifts to my ears. "Thank you. I endeavored to do so." "That blow he gave you would have felled a lesser man." I have to bite my lip as many responses, none of them appropriate, flit across my mind. "Good thing I'm a dwarf then eh?" His smile is as brief as the hope that there will be no weekend homework. "I shall be glad to have you with me on this journey." He slaps me on the back and strolls off. Leaving me alone, on a now empty practice field. I suddenly have the urge to dance about and sing "I feel pretty".  
  
"Do you suppose he drinks, Merry?" "Wouldn't surprise me, Pip. The dwarfs that passed through at home always managed to put away a goodly amount." I blink, "Is this some round about way of asking me to join you for a drink?" The bushes at the edge of the field rustle and the two hobbits tumble out. "He heard us!" This is apparently a surprise to Pippin who looks rather perturbed. I tilt my head to the side, perplexed. "Wasn't I supposed to?" Then it occurs to me. {It's that Mary-sue thing! Where I have special gifts and stuff! I wonder if that includes an ability to hold my liquor?} "Well, if that was your intention, I accept. If not, please excuse me." I begin to walk away but Merry's lilting voice stops me.  
  
"Do you know any drinking songs?" I blink, twice, and turn. "No, none. Sorry." He beams at me, "Then we'll teach you some! Come on!" Pippin grabs me by the hand and begins to drag me away, and then I remember something. "Wait!" I trot back and retrieve my chain mail then walk back to where my friends are waiting. "Okay now we can go."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Hey ho to the bottle I go, To heal my heart and drown my woe! Rain may fall and wind may blow. And there still be . . . Many miles to go! Sleep to the sound of the pouring rain. And the stream that leaps from hill to plain! Better then rain or rippling brook, is a mug of beer inside this Took!"  
  
I shake my head and take a swig from my eighth mug; "There should be a verse about dwarfs." Merry looks thoughtful for a moment. "You know, you're right. What do you think Gandalf?" I jump a little as Gandalf speaks, from behind me. "I think Master Kibil is right. There should also be one for men and one for elves." I think for a moment, then begin to sing, in a lovely tenor, If I do say so myself. "Hey ho to the pub I go, To heal my heart and drown my woe! Rain may fall and wind may blow. And there still be . . . Many miles to go! Sleep to the sound of the pouring rain. And the stream that leaps from hill to plain! Better then cave or wind-swept wharf is a keg of ale inside this dwarf!" Merry and Pippin applaud enthusiastically. "But what about the Elves?" Asks Pippin, cocking his head to the side. "Maybe we should let Legolas do that." I reply waving my hand.  
  
"Do what?" I twitch as the voice comes, yet again, from behind me. I turn to see Legolas, eyebrow raised and a small smile curling his lips. I get the distinct feeling that I should be squealing, or at least swooning right now. "Elven verse for a drinking song." Says the Took assuming the elf knows what we were talking about. "Drinking song?" I roll my eyes and smile. "Why don't you take a seat and join us?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
AN: Stay tuned! Next chapter is . . . untitled as of yet! Review and give me suggestions. For those of you who want a summary . . . "The fellowship finally embarks on their tremendous task, taking total control of their destiny!" Cheesy I know. =^_^= But cheese is good! =^_^= 


	4. Laughing and leaving

AN: Chapter four, yes I know to long, unforgivable. but reviews have been...very few... T_T I do not own Tolkien or the books. Please keep in mind that I am NOT a purist, and widen your thinking to compensate.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
CinnamonGrrl: Glad you like it! =^_^=  
  
Me: I have since corrected myself, thank you for your advice! ^_^  
  
Aemilia Rose: See pippin?! I update . . . eventually. I'm glad you laughed.  
  
Ox King: Well here it is. It's a bit slow but it'll get better. ^_^;;  
  
Moonbeam: Sorry I missed informing you of Chap 3. Forgive me? pweeeaaase?  
  
A.E. Hall: Updated! ^_^  
  
Entspinster: I am honored. =^_^=  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I lean against a railing, look out at the cloudy sky and smile. We've been in Rivendell two months now, awaiting the scouts return. I don't like traveling in winter but it appears we'll have little choice. From what little I remember from the books Elladan and Elrohir will mark the end of our wait.  
  
"What do you smile at Kibilzaram?" I turn and grin at Gloin. "I'm anticipating the journey ahead. It will be a marvel to chronicle, I am sure." A clattering of hooves catches my attention and identical elves ride into the courtyard below. I know who they are but I can't tell which is Elrohir and which is Elladan. "My they ARE a pair." Gloin chuckles and pats me on the back. "Wait until you meet them, they will enjoy vexing you with trying to guess which of them is which." {Oh joys . . . I wonder if I actually WILL get the chance to meet them.}  
  
As they dismount I wonder where my fan-girliness has gone. I should be squealing and swooning but . . . here I am, not even a quickened pulse. Gloin excuses himself and wanders off to do goodness knows what. The sky becomes slightly brighter as the moves out from behind a cloud, and I consider trying to find the smithies where Anduril will be forged . . . "Or would that be remade? Because one could argue that making it whole would make it a new sword." I turn my attention back to sky, and find my gaze drawn to the trees, still wearing their autumnal colors. "Such a pretty place. It will be a pity to see it abandoned."  
  
"What are you muttering about?" I spin around coming face to face with Gimli. "What are you sneaking up on me for?" I ask, changing the subject and putting him on the defensive. "I'm did NOT sneak up on you!" He sputters and I raise an eyebrow. "Oh? Coming up behind me, without making a sound until it most benefits you and most startles me, ISN'T sneaking up?" He begins to sulk and I feel a bit bad.  
  
"What are you doing up here anyway?" "One could ask YOU the same question." He huffs. I turn back to the slowly darkening sky. "I'm was watching the clouds, now I'm watching the sun set." There is silence behind me, then he speaks again. "It will be time for supper soon." I smile letting the dying sun caress my now bearded face. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry at the moment."  
  
His footsteps fade and I'm left alone, in a strange land, in a body not my own. As the sun rests on the horizon I hold back tears, despite the almost overwhelming urge to sob. I watch the sun slowly sink below the horizon, casting a warm glow that merely tightens my chest and hollows my stomach. I am about to return to my rooms, maybe go down and beg some food when I hear a throat being cleared behind me.  
  
"You did not come to supper." I turn to see Frodo, my face probably plainly showing my surprise. "No, I was not hungry." He comes to stand next to me; "You missed Lord Elrond's announcement. We leave in seven days." I nod. "Thank you for informing me. I shall begin packing." We stand for a moment in comfortable silence. "Are you not worried?" He asks, not looking at me.  
  
Now I'm confused, I know he should be asking Merry, Pippin and Sam this, but me? "It depends on what you mean. I am worried that we will be traveling in winter. I am worried that I might not carry out my duties properly. But I am not worried about the Ring." At this he turns to me eyes wide. "Why not?" I smile and pat his shoulder. "Because I know there is no better steward. And now, I intend to beg some food from the Kitchens. Will you join me?" He shakes his head now lost in thought. I nod and start the trek to the place where I shall hopefully gain sustenance.  
  
What feels like hours later I arrive in the dining hall to find a table set with food, Merry and Pippin already in attendance. Pippin is the first to spot me and waves. "Gandalf said you would be down, we've been waiting for you." I grin and pull up a chair. "Oh really? And how much of the food did you eat?" Merry belches and says proudly, "Only half." I chuckle and dig in.  
  
########################################################################  
  
I take a deep breath of the chill air as we assemble under a gray sky. It is time to set out; we don't have many weapons, which is not a comfort to me but we ARE aiming for stealth so I don't complain. Aragorn has his sword and nothing else. Legolas carries his bow, arrows and a long white knife. Gimli and I are attired much the same, Chainmail, helmet and Axe. The only difference being he has one broad bladed axe and I carry two smaller ones. The hobbits are huddled together each carrying a knife from that weird wraith cave, except for Frodo, who I know for a fact is wearing Sting.  
  
I look over to Boromir who has just bounded down a flight of stairs his sword at his hip, shield on his back and horn in his hand. I look to the heavens and brace myself. Of all the things in the book, this one I remembered. He holds the horn high and speaks, "Loud and clear it sounds in the valleys of the hills, and then let all the foes of Gondor flee!" now everyone is looking at him as he lowers the horn to his lips and blows. The sound rings true and clear, resounding in my chest, filling me with energy.  
  
"Slow should you be to wind that horn again, until you stand once more on the borders of your land, and dire need is upon you." Admonishes Elrond. I look at the others and see them more alert, I also catch faces peering from windows and people on balconies looking to see what has occurred. Boromir shrugs, "Maybe, but always I have let my horn cry at setting forth, and though thereafter we may walk in the shadows, I will not go forward as a thief in the night." Elrond makes no response and reenters the house. Sam strokes Bill's nose as the now healthy pony shifts restlessly.  
  
I crack my knuckles and my neck, ignoring the looks I'm getting from the others. We await only Gandalf, who has not yet appeared. I can hear Sam muttering about forgetting the rope and I smile to myself. {Rope? You'll get it in Lorien Samwise Gamgee. That and more.} Gandalf emerges with Elrond and the Elven lord beckons us to gather round. "This is my final word. On the ring bearer alone this burden is laid, the rest of you may come back or leave when a chance arises, no oath will be laid to take you farther then you will."  
  
Gimli snorts, "Faithless is he that takes his leave when the road darkens." Elrond frowns, "Perhaps, but let him not vow to walk in the dark, who has not seen the nightfall." I nod, and raise a hand "Yes, yet sworn word my strengthen the quaking heart." The elf purses his lips. "Or break it," he shakes his head. "Go now with light hearts, the blessing of elves and men and all free folk go with you." We gather into a line, Frodo at the front, Sam, Bill and myself at the back. There are other elves in the shadows whispering good-byes and blessings, suddenly the elf I had sparred with is in front of me, eyes cast to the side.  
  
"I wish . . . To apologize for my behavior." I close my mouth and smile. "It is accepted. I wish to apologize for provoking you." He blinks and nods, "You are forgiven." I hold out my hand and he grasps it hesitantly. "What is your name Master Elf?" He pauses for a moment, eyes searching mine. "I am Amras Calmcacil, of Mirkwood." My smile morphs into a grin and I squeeze his hand. "I am Kibilzaram, of Dale. May the stars shine upon your face Amras Calmcacil, of Mirkwood." He looks surprised that I know an elvish blessing yet squeezes back. "And upon you as well."  
  
He reclaims his hand and bows, moving so that I may rejoin the group. I catch up as we cross the bridge leading out of Imladris. {Well, that was cool, but this is going to be a pain. I hate hiking.} "So it begins." I mutter looking to the mountain range that looms in the distance.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
AN: Whew. Only four hours, well that's what I get for seeing RotK late. I thought it was way cool. But I wish they'd left in Wormtongue throwing the Palantir out the window. *sigh* oh well. Please review! =^_^= 


End file.
